The invention is based on a fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines. In one such fuel injection valve for internal combustion engines, known from German Patent Disclosure DE 43 40 883 A1, a pistonlike valve member is guided axially displaceably in a bore of a valve body that protrudes with its free lower end into the combustion chamber of the engine to be supplied. The known valve member, on its lower end toward the combustion chamber, has a closing head, which protrudes from the bore of the bb and whose annular edge toward the valve body forms a conical valve sealing face that cooperates with a conical valve seat on the valve body. The valve member is guided sealingly, with its region opening at the closing head, in the bore of the valve body and in that region has injection openings, which communicate via bores in the valve member with a fuel-filled pressure chamber. The outlet openings of these injection openings, which are preferably disposed in two rows axially one above the other are closed by the wall of the bore of the valve body when the injection valve is closed. With the onset of the outward-oriented opening stroke motion of the valve member, the valve sealing face of the valve member first lifts away from the fixed valve seat, and after executing a certain idle stroke, the lower row of injection ports departs from its coincidence with the valve body, so that a first partial injection cross section is uncovered, by way of which the fuel is injected into the combustion chamber. If the opening pressure at the valve member rises further, then the opening stroke motion of the valve member is continued, and the second, upper row of injection ports or injection openings emergences from coincidence with the valve body, so that the entire injection cross section at the injection valve is now uncovered.
However, the known fuel injection valve with a controllable injection cross section has the disadvantage of being relatively large and complicated in structure, and hence it cannot be installed in existing injection systems without making major adaptations. Moreover, in the known injection valve, during the stroke motion of the valve member, the location of the injection openings and thus of the injection streams varies three-dimensionally, making it difficult to optimize them.